


Morning Enjoyment

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Lap Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the only ones at the house, Sonika decides to convince Tonio to do something with her -- perhaps a ride or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Enjoyment

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

    "So…can we do it now?“  
    "Sonika, no.”  
    "But we’re outside–“  
  
    "No–”  
    "Everyone’s out getting groceries~!“  
  
    "Sonika, _no_ ,” Tonio repeated himself with a small, annoyed huff right after it as he sat straight at the outdoor table while Sonika puffed her cheeks out at him. “Why would you want to do it out here, anyway?”  
  
    "It’s nice out,“ Sonika said with a shrug, grinning at him, "not too hot, nor too cold -- just right! Wouldn’t you rather do it in comfortable weather instead of inside our stuffy house?”  
  
    The opera singer pushed out his chair as the grin on Sonika’s face became wider. “That’s true, but…”  
  
    "Oh come on! If you want, I can wear a strap-on and do you next time we’re in the mood!“ she assured him…well, if one were to call that an ‘assurance’.  
  
    "Excuse you?!” he shouted as his face burnt hot red. “Why did you say that?!”  
  
    "Because I know you like to be dominated a lot, so…“  
    ”…“  
    "Plus, I _may_ or may _not_ have heard you getting your butt pounded yesterday when you thought no one else was at home.”  
  
    Tonio could _not_ believe he was hearing this. “I–I…I…h–how would you know that was the reason why I was making any sort of sound and not something else?”  
  
    Her eyes twinkled. “Trust me,” she said with a cute, mischievous tone in her voice, “those moans and cries you were making…that’s totally the sound of someone having their arse filled with something _quite_ big. So, was it a toy, Allie, or Bruno?”  
  
    As Sonika sat on his lap with her legs hanging over the seat, Tonio’s ears rung loudly at the question and he averted eye contact with her. “I…don’t have to tell you.”  
  
    That was when he jolted in his seat as soon as Sonika began grinding her crotch against his at a moderate speed, followed by her saying, “Yes you do~…”  
  
    "S–Sonika, I swear to God…“  
    "Eheh~…blimey, you’re getting hard already!”  
  
    A shaky sigh came from Tonio, the hot sensation from further down boiling quicker. Damn it, Sonika. She’s such a child sometimes, and this was definitely one of those times. He heard Sonika’s clothes shifting for a moment, and then it stopped suddenly. His eyes drifted back at her to see she had unbuttoned her top and let her breasts out while the rest of her blouse and black vest stay in place.  
  
    "H–hey, Uncle Tonio–“  
    "Please…don’t call me 'uncle’ while we’re doing this.”  
    " _Tsu_ nio, then~?“  
    ”…w–what is it…?“  
  
    "I know being dominated by someone is a huge thing of yours,” she asked, “but could you try dominating _me_ for this time?” She leaned her body close to his until her exposed chest pressed against his, the speed of her grinding increasing. When she heard Tonio’s breathing become louder, an idea came to her mind. She could rile him up by teasing him.  
  
    Tonio felt a tug at the collar of his top, and then the hot breath of the younger English Vocaloid. He let out a yelp when he was bitten without warning, directly on his left neck, then the girl whispering into his ear.  
  
    "Come on, you _tsundere_ …don’t make me press you even more about how you were getting off and making all of those noises~…“  
  
    Another bite, and another push.  
  
    "I’ll bet you were having fun riding that toy. Can’t I have fun riding you like that?”  
  
    A pair of hands grabbed Sonika’s waist which then ceased her grinding and held her down, her crotch being forced to stay on Tonio’s. She glanced from the familiar hands and to Tonio who was making a small, heated glare at her.  
  
    "Fine,“ he said just above a low whisper, his eyes staring directly into Sonika’s, "I’ll let you do that. Take off your trousers, then.”  
  
    A grin returned to Sonika as she replied with a blush, “Okay~…”

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
    Sonika’s and Tonio’s hitched breathing were two of the things to be heard if one were to step outside for a moment, along with the sight of Sonika’s trouser and panty-less body riding Tonio who was the one moving the girl up and down on him. Her breathing was then mixed with moans and gasps from the penetration in her vaginal entrance, that specific spot getting brushed against once in a while, though not struck entirely. Her breasts freely bounced with every movement and could be heard making a small smacking sound, either that or it was her skin whenever it made contact with Tonio.  
  
    Oh God, this felt wonderful.  
  
    "A–aah, T–Tonio…!“ Sonika gasped out in between thrusts, calling the opera singer by his actual name instead of one of the nicknames she had given him. "C–could you let me ride it faster?”  
  
    "A–aren’t you riding fast enough already?“ he questioned as his hands squeezed her hips, then he slammed her harder upon request.  
  
    "Not–aah…r–really. You’re not h–hah!–hitting my spot.”  
    "Hah–do I need to though–?“  
    "D–don’t make me bring up that you were hitting your own spot pretty well recently–”  
  
    Sonika yelped loudly when the thrusts into her became deeper and rougher, probably saying 'the right words’ yet again to have it her way. Oh God, oh God, his head was striking her clitoris with every thrust which was made, hitting directly with no miss. She tried not to let her head roll back, but when the hits to her spot continued and the pleasure built inside her hot body, the green-haired girl gave in and let her head back with shaky moans escaping from her.  
  
    "Oh please,“ she blurted out, "please keep hitting there! You’re so good at this, Tonio…!”  
  
    Tonio flushed a deeper shade of red, but he tried to comply with this other plea from Sonika. _Dio_ , she was warm inside, and, erm, rather wet. A sharp shiver ran through him suddenly, perhaps a sign that he was close to finishing; however, he ignored those feelings, shaking them off whilst he continued pleasuring Sonika and her need. Honestly, she was right about him being into the dominat _ed_ rather than being the dominat _e_ , so this experience was a bit new to him. Granted, it wasn’t as though these two haven’t fooled around, but this was the first time he ever penetrated Sonika. New, but it felt nice. It was also interesting to see Sonika act so submissive, begging for the thrusts to be harder and faster, and grabbing his hands so he could fondle her bounding breasts.  
  
    Sonika, upon an instinct of hers during this time, placed her hands on Tonio’s shoulders, leaned in and began to press kisses on his lips, then a single lick. The opera singer had a feeling that she wanted to make out whilst they had this moment, which he was certainly fine with doing. He opened his mouth enough for her to close in for another kiss, her tongue slipping into his mouth to tangle with his own. Their tongues wrestled for a few seconds whilst the rhythm of Sonika riding almost went off balance but was quickly recovered with no problem whatsoever.  
  
    Haah, it was getting really hot! The inside of his mouth, the feeling of him going in and out of her, and his hands which trailed to her breasts, his thumbs brushing over her erect nipples which made her whimper in the kiss. Bleedin’ hell, he’s good! Since his hands were playing with her chest, it was up to Sonika to continue her ride. Oh God, every time it came and left her body felt great! This was probably going to end soon, but that was okay with her. Besides, she would get to dominate Tonio, and she would repay him for this “wicked” experience.  
  
    The two broke the kiss they were sharing, saliva dribbling out of Sonika’s mouth once that had happened. Ooh, this hot sensation was growing in their stomachs, and Sonika was more than open to saying what was happening.  
  
    "A–aah, I’m gonna come…!“ she cried out, her body quivering as she kept riding Tonio. Her eyes trailed to see how Tonio was holding up and felt a tiny, weak grin come to her face when she saw him with his eyes clammed shut, his face crimson, and his breaths getting ragged while his head was turned to one side.  
  
    Just as she felt herself about to have her orgasm, Sonika leaned in once more to Tonio and placed three kisses on his neck, earning her a soft moan, and then a bite, causing Tonio to cry out.  
  
    Sonika’s face shot into a deep, very deep, shade of red at the feeling of Tonio’s semen shooting inside of her body, followed by a sharp yet brief shudder from herself as she finished with a gasp. She could feel the warm substance trail down her vaginal entrance and had a feeling it had gotten on Tonio’s lap or the chair if his legs were spread.  
  
    ”…a–are…you satisfied?“ Tonio asked, obviously out of breath as he placed a hand over the spot on his neck which Sonika bit.  
  
    Sonika simply sat in place, her breath coming back to normal after their intercourse. Suddenly, she said, "That…was… _wicked_!” A grin, one that was fully stable and wide like the one from minutes ago. “Bleedin’ _hell_ that was amazing! How could you _not_ like dominating? Don’t you think you wanna change your mind after that experience?”  
  
    "No,“ he flatly replied. "I only did that because you kept asking…and because you kept bringing up my alone time.”  
  
    "You called that moment your alone time?“  
    "I–I mean–”  
    "Blimey! You’ve done it before, then?! Is that what you’re saying?!“  
  
    "S–so what if I have?!” he shouted from embarrassment. “If you enjoyed yourself during this time, then you should know why I’d rather be dominated than dominate!”  
  
    "Wow, you sure are admitting to it with no problems.“ She blinked.  
  
    ”…Sonika?“  
    "Yeah~?”  
    "Please get off my penis.“  
  
    Sonika immediately hopped off, the sticky substance dripping from her although she paid no mind to it just yet for some reason. "Okay! Thanks for doing that with me, Uncle Tonio.” She pulled the front of her shirt back in place, buttoning it as she said, “By the way, I’m gonna make it up to you, don’t worry! Since you like being dominated, I’ll wear a strap-on and–”  
  
    "Sonika _, please_ ,“ he interrupted her with a grumble and a blush.  
  
    "I mean, I can even go the extra mile and see if Allie or Bruno wants to join in. Maybe Leon could, too–!”  
    " _SONIKA_!“  
  
    "Sorry, sorry~…” she apologized in a cheeky manner, winking while sticking out her tongue on the side, a closed fist knocking lightly against her head as well. “Anyway!” She zipped back to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips, then she announced, “I’m gonna go take a shower now. Thanks again for all of that~!”  
  
    And with that, Sonika skipped off and into the house she went.  
  
    Tonio shook his head and let out a sigh. “That girl, I bloody swear.”

 

* * *

 

**end?**

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me. I don't know what that was all about either.


End file.
